Super Beard Bros.
Super Beard Bros. (pronounced "brothers") is a Let's Play show, created by Jirard Khalil, (The Completionist), and Alex Faciane, (The Proofist). While originally limited to the two of them, Greg Wilmot (The Mediocre-ist) later became an additional recurring member, causing the show to be re-branded as Super Beard Bros. DELUXE. The show began on November 19th, 2012, initially only featuring Jirard and Alex; Jirard's companion on The Completionist, Greg, later joined the two on April 15th, 2013. However, on March 14th, 2014, Jirard announced in Ridley's Believe it or Not? that Greg would no longer be in episodes of Super Beard Brothers, making the finale of Wild Arms Greg's Last Episode. The show takes on a Let's Play format in which the hosts commentate over a specific game as one of them (usually Jirard) plays through it. What makes it different from a normal Let's Play, however, is that the commentary takes a self-described "journalistic approach" to the common medium, and the hosts often do fairly extensive research before recording (although Alex is generally responsible for most of this). Topics covered in each episode include trivia, secrets, development history, cultural influence, personal experiences, and overall design of the spotlight game. Originally, 100% completion of a game was rarely placed as a priority, as the hosts have expressed desire to create a laid-back atmosphere. However, recently, each game series has been played through for an episode of The Completionist. They now do their bests to get as much secret/collectables as possible, but still try and maintain the laid-back feeling. The show's intro uses a brief portion of the song 10 Minutes of Hypothermia by Frederic Petitpas. This song is from OverClockedRemix's Mega Man X ''album, Maverick Rising . This choice of music is somewhat ironic, as most of the song covers Chill Penguin's leitmotif; Jirard considers Chill Penguin to be a thoroughly unappealing boss. As of September 12th, 2014, the channel has 300 episodes and 48,532 subscribers. Reboot Super Beard Brothers was rebooted on April 24th, 2014 to be a bit more organized, as well as adding new shows, such as Super Trivia Bros., Super Analysis Bros., Super Remix Bros., as well as a few others + the original Let's Play. This reboot was also launched alongside ThatOneVideoGamer.com, the official site for all their shows combined. ''For More Info, Click Here List of Series (In Order) #Sonic 3 and Knuckles #Wild Arms #Star Fox 64 #Super Mario Land 2 #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night #Super Metroid #Super Mario RPG #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 #Mega Man X2 #Donkey Kong Country #Tiny Brains #A Link to the Past #Mother 3 # Mega Man 7 # Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Kaizo Mario 2 # Grim Fandango # Super Meat Boy # Saw # Kaizo Mario 3 # Super Mario Maker # Yoshi's Story # Shovel Knight # Undertale # Banjo-Kazooie # L.A Noire Guests In addition to the two main members of Super Beard Bros, certain series have included a guest member, usually from another video game web-series *Michael Adams Davis *Frazier Perez-Yadon Trivia *Since the beginning of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (excluding Super Mario Land 2), every video thumbnail has added a red beard to a character (Alucard in SotN, Mega Man X in Mega Man X2, etc.) * Recently, however, all of the thumbnails are being re-done in new art style. *One of the first series of Super Beard Bros. was originally going to be Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes. However, they felt that the game wouldn't fit the image that they wanted to present at first. *Super Beard Bros. was originally going to be Greg playing the music from the games live as Jirard played through the games. This was changed due to this being too challenging for Greg to learn all the game's music. *Jirard feels that they shouldn't have played Wild Arms when they did (or at all), while Alex loves that they have one of the only Wild Arms Lets Plays on Youtube. Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Jirard Category:Alex Category:Greg